The present invention relates to a method for the prevention or treatment of hypotension and shock due to low peripheral resistance. Further, the present invention relates to a method for the treatment of cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a method for the prevention or treatment of hypotension and shock due to low peripheral resistance by administering an imidazole derivative of the formula 1:
wherein R is hydrogen or methyl, or a pharmaceutically acceptable ester or salt thereof.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for the treatment of cardiopulmonary resuscitation by administering an imidazole derivative of formula 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable ester or salt thereof.
The present invention also relates to the use of an imidazole derivative of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable ester or salt thereof, in the manufacture of a medicament for the prevention or treatment of hypotension and shock due to low peripheral resistance. Further, the present invention also relates to the use of an imidazole derivative of formula 1, or a pharmaceutically acceptable ester or salt thereof, in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of cardiopulmonary resuscitation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The preparation of the imidazole derivatives of formula 1 in general has been described in WO 97/12874. Enteral, topical, and parenteral routes of administration and their use as α2-adrenoceptor agonists useful in the treatment of hypertension, glaucoma, migraine, diarrhea, ischemia, addiction to chemical substances, anxiety, especially preoperative anxiety, and different neurological, musculosketal, psychiatric and cognition disorders as well as a sedative and an analgesic agent, nasal decongestant, and as an adjunct to anaesthesia are discussed in WO 97/12874.
α2-Adrenoceptor agonists, such as dexmedetomidine, are known to induce a characteristic pattern of cardiovascular responses including e.g., bradycardia and hypotension and therefore they are typically considered as potential candidates for the treatment of hypertension.